


Twice the Spice (Makes the Sugar So Much Sweeter)

by shotboxer



Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers (Comic)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-01-15
Updated: 2011-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-14 19:12:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotboxer/pseuds/shotboxer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hot threesome sex heals all doubts.  Well, at least if you're a Loser it does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twice the Spice (Makes the Sugar So Much Sweeter)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tygermama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tygermama/gifts).



> Thanks to rioko_avalon for a great and speedy beta.

# Twice the Spice (Makes the Sugar So Much Sweeter)

 _You know what to do, Baby, go bring us home the bacon_ . . .

The Pooch loved his wife. And he loved that his wife was willing to do this for him, but now that he was faced with the reality of introducing his secret crush (not so secret, actually, because apparently not only did his woman have eyes in the back of her head, she could somehow work out that he had the hots for his teammate, his _geeky white_ teammate at that, even though he’d spent a great deal of time and effort to conceal his illicit desire from her) to his wife. His _wife_. Who was suddenly much more into this whole thing than even he was beginning to be. His wife who did not seem to understand that a mission in a war-torn South American country and seducing said crush into their bed did not, in fact, go well together. Apparently, it was called multi-tasking and he should be better at it by now. Which was how he ended up in a van, on a dirt road in the middle of nowhere, trying to convince Jensen, who was monitoring the comms and security for the local drug cartel’s headquarters via his computers set up in the back, and who, apparently, had no trouble multi-tasking at all, that it would be nice if, when they got out of here, he came by Pooch and Jolene’s for ‘a nightcap’. And he was learning that, while his wife might be able to read his mind, and both she and Jensen could apparently multi-task his ass into the ground, the object of his (supposedly their) desire was, in fact, totally clueless.

“A _night cap_? Seriously? Who even says that anymore? In fact, you even said that to begin with? Have you been watching too many Agatha Christie adaptations or something? Because I would not have taken you for a Masterpiece Theater type of guy, but, hey, what do I know? Kudos on breaking down stereotypes, man, I mean . . .

“No, Jay. It was Jolene’s idea. Look, the thing is . . .”

 _  
**And then all *hell* broke loose . . .**   
_

****************************************

“Jake! Stop laughing! You two are _supposed_ to be getting ready for me out there.”

And now it was Pooch’s turn to laugh at the face Jensen made while he tried to swallow his next laugh, and only partially succeeded, gasping out a series of wheezing snorts and reaching out to steady himself with a hand on the mattress they were both kneeling on. Pooch put a supportive hand on Jake’s shoulder as he called back over his shoulder,

“Thanks for the backup, honey. Apparently Jake here doesn’t appreciate my fine skills as a storyteller; I was just reminding him of how this all started, _uurk!_

A pair of intent blue eyes stared down into his from where his teammate was now straddling his hips, a smirk on his face that was both sexy as hell and kinda worrying. As was the fact that his hands were being held firmly at his sides. He opened his mouth to protest, but all that came out was a groan as the blond sank down to rub their hips together, creating delicious friction that sent any thoughts not centered around his dick flying out of his head.

Jake, unsurprisingly, kept talking despite his own obvious ‘distraction,’

“You were laying it on kinda thick with the suspenseful voiceover there, Pooch-man. And as much as I cherish the effort you went through to get me into your bed, there are totally more romantic, not to mention sexy, things we could be discussing than how the two of us getting nearly machine-gunned to death in the getaway van led to yours truly getting a clue. Such as, oh, how many times do you think we can get off before Jo gets out of the bathroom? ‘Cause, I’m in the mood for ‘quick and dirty’ an’ I promised myself I’d treat Miz Jolene like a lady, our first time, at least.” The whole time he was speaking, the hacker’s lean body was grinding down onto the dark man squirming beneath him, leaning down to lick at his throat and chest. He ended his declaration of intent by taking a taut nipple in his mouth, grazing over it with his teeth while he finally released Pooch’s hands, freeing his own to reach between them and wrap his hand around the hard cocks straining against the fabric of their boxers, squeezing them together in one fist.

His hands free, Pooch grabbed Jake’s shoulders, bearing down to increase the weight and friction on their cocks, bracing his feet and bucking his hips up at the same time. He rocked his hips down while hauling up on his partner’s shoulders, ramping the pressure up so that he felt Jake’s knuckles roll and crack, his sweat-slick fist giving way so that they were pressed together bruisingly hard, each ridge of trapped cloth or cock-head indenting itself into their lengths, catching and burning as they rutted against each other, riding the edge of what they could stand.

“You want hard, Jake? Let’s go. Show me what you got!” Pooch ground out. Jensen responded to the challenge with gusto, grabbing Pooch’s shoulders in turn, bracing his knees to get just enough leverage to thrust down and back with renewed enthusiasm, letting his full weight rest on the man below, not trying to be gentle or considerate. With the furiousity with which they were using each other, the two men lasted about a minute before they exploded against each other, howls of pain-tinged ecstasy carrying easily to Jolene, who emerged into the bedroom a second later to see the matching sets of red nail marks adorning the shoulders of both her husband and their lover.

As they rolled apart, groaning, she smiled at the blank, totally slack look on her Lin’s face. Mission accomplished. She knew her man, correction, her _men_ , sometimes needed rough handling, and she could provide that in her own way, but there was just something that much better, not to mention damn hot, about two strong men fucking each other hard and nasty. Now to get their attention and see if she could get some nasty of her own.

**********************************************

 _”I hope you boys saved something for me.”_

Jake Jensen was officially in more pain, and happier about it, than he ever thought he’d be after sex. Or he would have thought, if he had any brain cells left after using his last few to roll sideways and collapse in a sweat and cum saturated mess on his back next to Pooch. It was only his height advantage that meant his head ended up just high enough above Pooch’s on the bed that he was able to turn it sideways when he heard Jolene speak and still get an unobstructed view of her, despite being on the far side of her husband. Who had also turned his head and, judging by the strangled noise he’d just made, was also discovering that he had a few more brain cells left and that they were very, very happy to be processing the sight before his eyes. Jolene was spread out before them, her naked body covered in some sort of fine powder than made her shimmer in the low light, her nipples dark and hard, circled by gold-painted aureoles, her breasts brushing her stomach as she leaned forward, fingers buried in her exposed sex. Her legs were spread wide, one knee hooked up over the arm of the recliner by the window, giving herself better access and the men on the bed a full view as she pleasured herself, juices dripping over her fingers and smearing onto the seat of the chair, leaving golden streaks on the fabric.

Jake forgot to breath. When air forced itself back into his lungs, he struggled up onto his elbows, eyes riveted to the sight of Jolene’s pussy pulsing and clenching around her fingers as she panted through her orgasm, his mouth dry. In his peripheral vision, Pooch wore a look that combined equal parts naked lust and awed appreciation of the amazing woman unashamedly exposed in front of them.

Hot and cold at the same time, dizzy with want and suddenly hollow-stomached, Jake croaked, “Jolene, . . . Pooch, look at her, man . . . your _wife_.” He began to scramble away, needing distance, because how could she possibly want this, how could his friend possibly . . .

Pooch’s hand clamped down on his arm,

“You really think you wouldn’t be here if we didn’t both want it? You think I haven’t spent hours worrying about this too? How could I want you, when I had her? What if she found out? What if you did?”

“And then his beautiful, sexy, and brilliant wife worked it out for herself . . .” Jolene was on her feet now, thighs a bit shaky still, but eyes bright and knowing and adamant. She moved across the room towards the bed, smile wide and sure.

“And the more she thought about it, the more she wanted to give this to her man, her handsome, sexy, wonderful husband,”

She reached down to pull him up into a sloppy kiss, kneeling on the edge of the bed,

“So she made it her business to get to know the man her husband wanted so much, and when she did,”

Jolene cupped Jake’s chin in her hand, looking him in the eyes,

“When she did, she realized just what good taste her husband had, because this man he wanted, he was also handsome, and sexy and wonderful, and the wife realized that not only did she want this second man too,”

She crushed her mouth to Jake’s, pushing her tongue between his lips and sweeping it around his mouth, claiming,

“She loved him, just like her husband did. She loves them both. And now she wants them to fuck her and make her scream.” Jolene kissed first Jake, then Lin, tenderly, sucking their bottom lips into her mouth as she let go. She knelt back and looked at then expectantly.

*******************************************

 _”Well, you know what they say, ‘twice the spice' . . .”_

Jake drew Jolene to him, returning her earlier kisses and moving them backwards on the bed, letting Pooch shift around to kneel behind her. While her husband kissed her neck and ran his hands down her sides to cup her ass and trail his fingernails teasingly along her inner thighs, Jensen kissed his way down to her breasts, cupping them in his hands and kneading, lathing first one nipple, then the other with his tongue, grazing over the sensitive nubs with his teeth. As they slowly savored the taste of their lover’s skin, Jake trailed a hand down to ghost a touch between her legs, stoking her thighs, his fingers brushing Lin’s as they both tormented her, gliding fingers closer to her sex, before retreating as she thrust her hips forward, trying to force a more direct touch. Every once in a while, Lin would glance over her shoulder and meet Jake’s eyes, their gaze sharing lust and love in equal measure. Now that the moment was here, any doubts were consumed by the reality of the amazing woman between them, who had brought the three of them together this night.

At a moment of mutual understanding, they each let their hands stop the teasing circling on Jolene’s thighs and ass, sliding fingers lower to stroke her wet folds, gliding past and over each other as they stoked her arousal higher. Pooch guided Jake’s fingers, demonstrating by touch how she liked her clit strummed, how hard to press. Jake let a finger, slick with her juices, slip inside her, felt Pooch add a finger of his own. They let the thrusting of her hips set the rhythm for their finger fucking her, Jake adding a second fingers and pressing the heel of his palm down over Pooch’s hand, helping to grind both their hands into her pussy and providing extra pressure over Lin’s finger on her clit. As her gasps sped up and she lost herself in her climax, Pooch leaned forward to suck on her earlobe and Jake bent his head to take a nipple in his mouth, their sucking pulling her through the orgasm and out the other side, gentling her back to earth as their hands slipped out from between her legs.

When she got her breath back, Jolene glanced back at Lin behind her, locked eyes with Jake in front of her and rasped, “I thought I told you boys I wanted you to make me scream. I don’t remember doing much screaming just now.”

Lin laughed against her shoulder, “Wow, Jay and we thought we were competitive. What do you say?” Jake smirked over her shoulder, “I say I promised to treat her like a lady, and what a lady wants, a lady gets. So, Lady Jolene, how’s this for ‘screaming’?”

With one strong pull, he had her kneeling on the far edge of the bed, her Lin following to press against her back a moment later. Jake stepped off the bed, knelt on the floor and wrapped his hands around her thighs, steadying her. She opened her mouth to ask what they had planned, and moaned like a bad porn star as Lin’s thick cock slid into her from behind in one smooth stroke. And shrieked when Jake buried his face between her folds, sliding his tongue inside her alongside her husband’s cock, then licking in one firm swipe up to her clit.

They established a rhythm, with Jake’s tongue lathing her folds and thrusting inside her, sometimes alongside Lin’s cock, sometimes replacing it as Lin pulled out for a new thrust of his own. Both men’s hands traced over her thighs, circled her clit, spread her labia, providing better access for Jake’s tongue and teeth. Helping each other to maintain a firm pressure on her clit, they alternated their fingers with the hard suction of Jake’s mouth, making her bud swell and throb. She was vaguely aware as Jake’s fingers and tongue occasionally strayed back to caress Lin’s sack and the base of his shaft; she thought it might be making both men groan louder to feel and taste each other, mixed together in her pussy. But it was becoming harder to tell who was making what noise, all of them in full voice, sounding louder and more debauched by the second.

Then Jake’s tongue was buried all the way into her pussy, right beside Lin’s cock, the two stroking in and out together; Jake’s tongue pulled out, only to be replaced by a long finger, working in time with Lin, but crooking a bit at the tip, pushing that much more precisely on her g spot. She heard herself start to scream, felt Jake’s mouth descend over her clit, and lost herself in the waves of sensation roaring through her, riding the mouth and hands and cock as they brought her over the edge, pushing her higher even as she fell into climax.

She floated back to herself enough to feel Lin slip out of her, obviously having come with her, only to spiral away again as Jake thrust into her in Lin’s place, shoving his tongue into her mouth, bringing with it the drunken taste of her own arousal. Jake’s hands kneaded her ass, pulling her hard against him as he thrust into her, trapping Lin’s fingers against her folds, where he used both hands, circling the edge of her clit, tweaking the hood and pressing firmly down at the same time. It took her men a few tries to get the rhythm right between them again, and then all it took was two coordinated hard thrusts with those fingers slamming just right against her aching sex and Jolene screamed herself raw, shaking with her fourth orgasm of the night.

She came back to herself warm and spooned between two hard male bodies. Jolene had just enough energy left to turn her head to kiss both of her men goodnight, making sure to lay down the rules as her eyes closed, “Love you both. No more doubts; we’re keeping Jake. Makes the sugar so much sweeter when there’s three . . .”


End file.
